Cure For Curse
by ileamc
Summary: Isabella Swan is a cure for a cetain curse that the Cullens have. The handsome Edward Cullen's job is to kidnap her. What will happen? Update: Chapter 4 the truth
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have been waiting to type this story. First I had to get the events and plot straight. Which I did. heres the story you have been waiting for.**

**I dont own Twilight New Moon or Eclipse (when it comes out.)**

**Well here it is. This is the prologue in Edward's POV. Enjoy**

* * *

I was lying on my black leather couch listening to Debussy with my eyes closed. I cant sleep cant dream and cant have peace. My family and were cursed by a guard that works for the Volturi. Which it was a mistake for him to put a curse on us. He picked the wrong clan and I dont know if he is no longer in the Volturi or not. 

Aro told Carlisle that it was a mistake and he will find out the cure to get rid of the curse. Alice disruped my thoughts.

"Edward, Carlisle needs you, he thinks he found the cure to get rid of this curse. Go talk to him," she said.

"Okay," She left and I got up and turned off the stereo. I walked downstaires to the second floor to Carlisle's office.

"Please come in." I obeyed and he was sitting behind his desk with some papers. "Please sit.' I nodded and sat down.

"Did you find the cure?"

"Is a matter of fact I did."

"So what is it?"

"Well its not like a potion or things like that. Its not _what_ its _who_."

"So whats the cure?"

"There is a girl that is 18 and she lives alone in Forks. She already graduated but she had no friends or a life. To me she is very poor. Her parents abused her so she left. Here lets go on the computer and see if there is any more information about this girl. But I found this photo."

He gave it to me and he got on the computer. This picture was black and white. I gasped. She looked beautiful, like an angel. She had long dark straight hair, heart shaped face, full lips and her eyes looked dark.

"So does she have a connection to the cure?"

"No she _is_ the cure."

"But..."

"Yes I know she's human. Here is the same photo but in color." He turned his labtop exposing the photo and she was more beautiful.

Her skin was pale but not as pale as us. Her lips were pink, she had a pink shade on her cheeks, her hair was dark brown and her eyes were chocolate brown.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Esme came into the office.

"I heard you found the cure," Esme said.

"Yes we did and its Edward's job to find it, or find her." He pointed at the screen. Carlisle turned to look at me. 'Edward, its your job to find this girl, bring her to us and you will turn her into one of us. If she runs away just find her. Its normal for humans to be kidnapped and they want to escape. And of course we will never hurt her. When she becomes a vampire the curse is broken, and she will live with us. To have a better life than now."

"So whats this girls name?"

'Her name is Isabella Swan." That name is perfect for her. Its a beautiful name. An angel like name.

"Now go Edward. find her, I'll give you a few days. Tell her whats going on tell her about us so she can understand. Call me when you find her."

I nodded. "Alright." My family moved out of my way and I walked out the door. I found myself in my car and I drove away to Forks to find Isabella, our cure.

* * *

**_So how do you like it. Please review!!!!!_**


	2. The real chapter 1

**AN: My mythology is different. The only thing that is different is how to become a vampire. Its not like when you get bit, just a little bit you turn. No that is not it. Yes the vampires have venom but it relaxes or numbs the human in a way or makes them weak. not burn them and kill the cells. Like Edward can bite Bella all he wants without Bella turning into one. Well he will once for sure maybe this chapter or the next. Just depends. Well anyway. When a vampire bites and takes some of the blood from a human the vampire gives the human its blood. The pain is still the same but it flows faster. Well here is the beginning in Bella's POV.**

* * *

I am sitting on my bed indian style staring at the walls. Why does this have to happen to me? When I was in high school my mom moved away and Charlie abused me. Well mom did too, but Charlie was worse. I never had friends before. I was just in my own little world. Even teachers ignored me like I dont exist. 

Finally I graduated with a diploma but I did not have the money to go to collage. I wanted to move out of Charlie's house desperately though. Well finally I did. I thought I would have peace after I moved out but I still felt the same. I feel numb and feel a hole in my chest. It hurt so much that I wanted to kill myself, something deep in my mind is telling me 'don't do it'.

A sob escaped and I started to tear up. I lied down on my bed looking into the night. I looked at the stars, it was so beautiful. A second later I saw a shooting star.

"I wish someone out there would come to me and heal my heart." I murmured. As minutes went by I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up and looked at the time. It was midnight. I only slept for three hours. I heard a silent beep coming from the house detector here in my room. I slowly got up and walked towards it. I saw that the living room is blinking ( that means someone is in the living room). In a blink of an eye my room was blinking. 

Uh oh. I felt presants behind me. I was about to turn around but someone grabbed me from behind. A cold arm around my waist and a cloth against my mouth. But I kept my mouth shut. This stranger was about to put me to sleep but he did not get a lucky chance. I thrashed violently but I did not succeed, he was too strong.

"Relax calm down," a soothing velvet voice next to my ear. It was a guys voice. I was in a panic mode. "Just open your mouth slightly. I wont hurt you."

Since I did not have a life I guess I should surrender. He was a lot stronger than me anyway. I gave in and slowly opened my mouth so the liquid can put me to sleep. He pressed the cloth more towards my mouth squeezing the liquid and I whimpered afraid he might rape me or torture me while I'm sleeping.

"Shhhh." He shushed me. My body became weak and I fell in his arms. I blinked a few times and finally the darkness took over me.

**_I know its kinda short but just bare with me. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please review. You will find out about the curse later on._**


	3. Chapter 2: The escape

**Quick AN: If you see ( ) that means its an AN. I dont bold them.**

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself in a passenger seat of the car. I noticed the sun about to rise behind the clouds. My vision was just a little blur but when I blinked a few times it got clearer. The music was playing and I recognized Debussy. I love listening to classics and also rock. I was calm but there was something that I missed.

My kidnapper.

I looked at the stranger next to me. He was looking straight ahead, but he turned his head to look at me. When our eyes met I felt an electric current flowing through and around me. But it was his eyes that frightened me. They were burgundy. I thought he was wearing contacts but they looked real. They did not look fake or stuck out. But when he looked at me, when our eyes met he did not look harsh or mean. Instead his eyes were gentle.

His face was gorgeous. His nose was straight all of his features were straight, but he was very pale with dark circles under his eyes like he could not sleep. He had bronze hair with an untidy style.

"You're Isabella Swan arent you?" He asked. His voice velvet smooth.

"Yes but call me Bella." I spoke quietly.

"Bella," he murmured and he smiled, his white teeth flashing." I'm Edward Cullen." He held out his hand. I looked at it but I gently and hesitantly I shook his hand. It was unnaturally cold, but it was marble smooth.

I thought a kidnapper wouldn't introduce themselves to their captive. He's probably just being nice to me now so later he would do whatever he wants with me.

"So what are you kidnapping me? Are you going to hurt me? Rape me?," I felt a panic in my voice.

"The first question I'll tell you later, the second and third I'll never hurt you or do that to you."

"But why?" He sighed and rubbed his fingers through his hair.

"Its complicated but I promise I'll tell you but you need to eat."

I haven't noticed but my stomach has been growling.

"So what would you like?"

"I don't know like not really a fast food but something that I don't have to go to the drive through."

"So how about this?" He looked at the restuarant called La Bella Italia.

"Sure," I murmured looking down avoiding his eyes. He parked next to the place but when I was about to reach the handle he was there door open, his hand out for me to take. He startled me. How can he get here so fast. Somewhere deep in my mind he is not human. I sighed. In my head I was planning how to escape.

I took his hand and he shut the door. Right when he shut the door he released my hand but stayed close by my side so I won't escape. huh like I would anyway, I will get my chance to escape.

He walked up to the door and held it open for me. "Thanks."

A waitress was standing at the counter and she looked up at Edward. "Yes?"

"Table for two please? Something more private?"

"Ah yes follow me." We followed her and I can tell she is trying to impress him. For some unknown reason I was jealous. Now why am I having these emotions. I don't even know him at all. Only his name and thats it. We finally reached a table. "Hows this?"

"Yes this would be fine thank you." She nodded her head and walked off unsatisfied. I realised he stared at me the whole time while he thanked her. When we sat he never took his eyes off mine. When I looked into his eyes the color got a little brighter almost crimson but it was still dark. I started to feel butterflies in my stomach and I was nervous. I became dizzy but I heard him say "Breathe" I realised I wasn't breathing, because of his beauty.

My hands were shaking slightly but not from fear. Our server came by. Thank god. "Hello I'm Kathy, I'll be your server for this morning what would you like to drink?" she was only asking Edward. He looked at me.

"Bella?"

"Oh um I'll have a coke please?"

"Sure, You?" She turned to Edward.

"Same."

"Okay I'll be back with that." She left us alone and I picked up the menu trying to avoid his eyes on me. I looked on the menu and saw what I wanted.

I made a plan. I would eat some of the food so I can have some of it in my system when I escape. I went here once with my friends but not my friends really. When I went to the bathroom I remembered there was and exit door to the outside. Perfect. I would ask Edward if I can go to the bathroom. if he questions I will lie to him. I am really good at lying now than before.

"What are you thinking?" He asked curiously.

"Just trying to figure out what I want to eat." _Just thinking about escaping_. I paused. "Oh okay I know what I want." I lied, I already picked what I wanted. Our server came back with our drinks.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes."

"Alright what do you want?"

"I would have the breakfast pasta please?"

"Sure," she turned to Edward, "You?"

"No nothing for me."

"Okay I'll be back with your order." And she walked off. I wanted to ask him questions but he said that he will answer them later because we were in public. Well that aint going to happen. I'll escape. Our server came back with my food and walked off.

I ate some of the food and Edward was watching my every move. That made me self consious. I chew the food in my mouth and swallowed to distract him. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure be right back." I nodded and walked off casually so he won't be suspicious. I walked in the door and no one was in here except me. Thank god. I found the exit door and opened it. I peeked to see if it was clear. And it was. I ran out, running very fast ( she's not clumsy) to a near by club that they have in the early morning.

The club I was going to has a lot of people that its hard to search for one person. They let me in and I found an area that is populated.

EPOV( right when Bella is in the bathroom)

She was so beautiful. How her walk is was so natural. Before that I stared at her looking into her chocolate colored eyes. Every now and then she would blush. That seemed to entertain me more. Bella were constantly entering my thoughts not until...ring. My cell rang.

I looked on the caller ID. It was Carlisle.

"Did you get Bella?"

"Yes we are in a restuarant so she can eat."

"Good. Just checking. I know I said for you to call me but don't come back until I call again."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the vampire that cursed us, Adam, well he's here but he went hunting with the others. The volturi fired him. Just get a hotel and stay there until he's gone. He should not meet Bella or she will die and the curse will remain forever. Or unless we kill him."

"Okay."

"Bye." and he hung up. I noticed Bella did not come back. I started to get worried. Whats taking her so long? Our server came by and asked if we need anything and I said no.

"Can you check to see if Bella is alright in the bathroom?"

"Sure I will be right back." I waited and she came back with a confused look. "Uh no one is in the bathroom."

"Well I got to go, here is the money, no change."

"Okay have a nice morning." I nodded and right when I was outside I searched the back and I found her scent but it was very faint, like she escaped long time ago. _How dare you Bella?_ _How dare you escape from me?_ I was furious. But I remembered what Carlisle said. _Its normal for humans to run away when they have been kidnapped_. I sighed and followed her scent.

* * *

**_AN: The burgundy eyes are part of the curse even though they hunt animals.( Hint: When they hunt and drink blood its like drinking mud or watered dirt or whatever. Like to vampires eating food is like eating dirt.) Thats the other part of the curse. You will find out the rest on the next chapter. Please review._**


	4. chapter 3: caught and revenge

**AN: Remember if you read the authors note in the real chapter 1 or the prologue about the mythology well here it is in this story. Okay enjoy.**

* * *

BPOV 

I was at the most populated area close to the back door. I see the other people dancing but I don't dance. Its not that I'm clumsy its just that dancing is not my thing. I was thinking what I should do next if Edward finds me. All of the sudden I felt butterflies in my stomach.

I was nervous of what Edward would do when he finds me.

30 minutes later.

I was looking at the entrance and I saw Edward Cullen walking down the steps. He stopped and sniffed the air. Uh oh I think he is trying to smell me. What? that's impossible. Only my guess is that he is not human but what? I ducked down so he won't see me if he looked in my direction.

I saw that he did but he went to another direction. I rose up and looked to see if he was gone.

And he was. I walked to the back door and opened it. Everything was clear outside so I ran in the ally. ( there are no one else)

I ran as fast as I could but I tripped on a crack and landed on the ground. I did not get hurt. I looked behind me and there he was standing behind me. I saw his glare so I got up and ran.

When I thought he was gone I stopped so I can take a breath. When I looked behind me he was gone. I turned my head to look forward, he was walking towards me. I stepped back a few times and he never left my gaze. I was about to turn around but in a blink of an eye he grabbed a hold of me right arm around my waist and left covering my mouth with a cloth.

I tried to stay consious but it was to strong.

I thought, he is definatly not human. And I became unconsious.

* * *

EPOV 

When she became unconsious I scooped her into my arms to my car. I opened the passenger door and gently placed her in. I used my super speed and I was in the driver seat. I reached over to buckle her seat belt and turned on the car. I began to drive to a nearby hotel.

I can't believe she is a fast runner. She was pretty smart about escaping but not smart enough. If I could hear her thoughts then I can find her faster than she thinks. But I couldn't. That is one of the things that I have interest in her.

Finally I arrived at the hotel and got out. I carried Bella and I walked inside. I saw a lady behind the counter and she looked up. _Oh my god he is so gorgous. oh who is he carrying?_

"Hello need a room?"

"Yes please.' I handed her my credit card.

"So how many days are staying?"

"Um about 3 days, it might be earlier but I'll let you know if I need to leave or not."

"Okay do you need any help?"

"No thank you I can do this myself."

"Your room is number 134 on the 2nd floor." She gave me the keys.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." I walked to the stairs to the second floor and I found my room right across the stairs. I released her with my left arm but I held on to her upper body. I grabbed the key and opened the door. I put them in my pocket so Bella won't grab them. There was a bed bathroom and a TV. And a little rocking chair.

I walked to the bed and gently laid her down. I sat on the edge of her bed and moved the hair the was blocking her beautiful face. Her hair was so soft and silky but a little messy. I need to think of some way to teach her a lesson. I walked to the door and locked it.

I walked to the bathroom and I saw a shower. I needed to go back to my car and grab my bag. I walked out and to the door. I forgot to lock the window. So I did and I was out the door locking it. I walked to the lobby and out the door. I walked to my car and opened the trunk. I grabbed my bag and walked back. I found a way to teach her a lesson.

BPOV

I woke up in a hotel. No one was here except me. I looked out the window and I saw Edward grabbing a black bag from his car. I checked the window and it was locked. Darn. Well i had another plan. I know it might be stupid and not the right thing to do but I will attack him with all I've got.

I hid in the closet right next to the front door and I heard the door unlocking. Right when Edward walked in I busted out and attacked him. In a blink of an eye I was a few feet away from him and I saw him in a crouch. He glared at me and growled.

"You should have never done that Isabella, I guess I have to teach you a lesson and you'll realize who and what I am." He growled again showing his white teeth but his kaynines grew sharp. He stayed in a crouch position and I found myself gently pressed against the wall. I felt cold breath against my neck and I realized that he bit me. I felt weak as seconds gone by.

I became limp but he caught me. I felt numb a little bit but I can still move. He scooped me up in his arms and walked to the bed. he gently put me down on the bed and he sat on the edge right beside me. He leaned down on my neck again and licked the wound. After he leaned away I slowly reached for my neck and looked at my fingers. There were no blood or anything.

"Bella I'm sorry for what I did but I needed you to know what I am and I had to teach you a lesson for you to realize that I am stronger, much stronger than you. The type a monster I am."

"Then what are you?" she murmured.

"I am a vampire."

* * *

**_AN: She did not turn. The only way for her to turn is that she needs to drink Edward's blood, but she has to be with the whole family since she is the cure. The venom does not kills the cells, they weaken the body. The vampire's saliva heals the bite mark. ( so when humans see a dead body that is drained they don't see the bite mark.) Its not just Bella because she is the cure. It happens to every human. I know it might be short but just bare with me. Please review._**


	5. Chapter 4: The truth

**AN: Sorry I havent update in awhile because of dancing. I was working my butt off of the varsity drill team tryouts well I made it.**

**Well anyway here is the chapter where You will know all about the curse. Beware this chapter is mostly dialogue.**

* * *

_"Bella I'm sorry for what I did but I needed you to know what I am and I had to teach you a lesson for you to realize that I am stronger, much stronger than you. The type a monster I am."_

_"Then what are you?" she murmured._

_"I am a vampire."_

BPOV

That did not register in my thoughts.

"What did you say?"

"A vampire Bella. I am a vampire."

"Oh no wonder." He titled his head. But for some reason I wasnt afraid.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the speed, how quick you are, trying to smell me at the club and of course you bit me and took some of my blood."

He nodded. "Yes you smelt so good but your blood did not taste right like I thought would be. I know why."

"Why?"

"Because me and my family are cursed."

"Cursed?"

"Yes."

"How?"

He sighed. "A few years ago a vampire that worked for the Volturi came to our home and cursed us with his power. We realized he chose the wrong clan. We were civilized but we had to stay away form people. Because if people saw us they think that we are evil by our presence. I still looked the same but our eyes. We had topaz eyes because we hunted animals. We dont hunt humans. But now we have burgandy eyes. We still hunt animals but there is no flavor like there used to be. Our taste buds do not work. But when I drank your blood there was flavor and I cant imagine what it would be like if I wasn't cursed. You would be dead. Even if I drank blood from other humans there would be no flavor."

"So what is the reason why you kidnapped me?"

"Because Your blood. You are the cure. Your blood is so pure that it can heal, break the curse. But we wont kill you. You wont be gone forever."

"So Im going to meet your family?" He nodded. "When?"

"I dont know. There are complications going on at home. Carlisle our father told us to stay here at a hotel."

"Why?"

"Because the vampire that cursed us is with them. His name is Adam. If he met you, you would be dead and our curse will remain forever. I have a feeling he cursed us on purpose."

"So what do you have to do to break the curse?"

"I bring you to my family and I will turn you into a vampire."

"So when I become a vampire what will happen next? Will you reject me like Im being used?"

"Bella no, I would never reject you no matter what. You are not being used. You are going to live with us peacfully. Plus if you became a vampire and You decide to run away it will be the worst thing you will ever do. I wouldnt do it if I were you. Because there are other vampires out there that are evil."

"Oh."

"Well Im going to take a shower. Promise not to run away?"

"I promise. Ill stay here and watch some TV hows that?"

"Yes." And he walked to the bathroom. Right before he shut the door he gave me a look like 'please dont run away again'.

And then he shut the door.

I dont know what is going on about these feelings. I felt jealousy, and every time we stare at each other I would feel and electric current flowing through me. I heard that is love. Wait am I in love with him? A vampire? This is impossible. Or can it be. He said I will live with him and his family. My feelings about him began to increase. It started to grow ever since he bit me. And for some reason I was not scared. Im not scared anymore.

I found the remote and turned on the TV.

EPOV

When I was in the shower I heard the TV on. I dont know whats going on with me and Bella. Everytime we stare at each other I would feel electricity flowing inside me even outside. But for some reason ever since I bit her my feelings about her grew. But in a way I regreted for what Ive done to her. I dont know if she has feelings about me. Well when she meets my family Jasper will tell me.

BPOV

I was watching random stuff. I have been changing the channel and nothing was on. So I just put on the news. A few minutes later I heard a cell phone ring. I noticed the ring tone was debussy. Edward was still in the shower so I got up and followed the tune. I found it in the small chair. I looked on the caller ID and it said Carlisle. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh wheres Edward?"

"Hes taking a shower right now."

"Is this Isabella?"

"Yes but call me Bella."

"Bella, well its nice to meet you. Im Carlisle. Can you give the phone to Edward?"

"Sure hold on." I walked in the bathroom and he was in the shower.

"Edward?"

He stuck out his head from the shower curtain. "Yes Bella."

"Um Carlisle wants to talk to you."

"Okay tell him to hold on."

"Okay." He turned off the water and he was about to get out. I put the phone on the counter and walked to the other room. I walked to my bed and I realized I was tired. I tried to stay awake but it was no use. Finally I gave up and drifted to sleep.

EPOV

"Edward hes gone now so you can come home."

"Okay."

"Well got to go. Oh wait Alice saw a vision of you biting Bella. Did you bite her?"

"To be honest yes. I had to do something because she kept escaping from me, and she attacked me."

"So how is she now is she afraid?"

"No not that I know of."

"Good."

"I told her everything of whats going on."

"Great well I need to go bye."

"Bye." I snapped the phone shut. I took off my towel and got dressed. I walked out of the bathroom and found Bella sleeping with the TV on. I put my cell phone on my side nightstand and got in bed with Bella. I grabbed the remote and changed the channels. Nothing was on. So I turned of the TV and put the remote away. I turned my body and stared at her. She looks so peaceful and beautiful.

I lightly caressed her cheek and she stirred and turned away from me. A few minutes later I heard her speak. I thought she woke up but I looked and her eyes were closed.

"I love you Edward." She murmured in her sleep and I gasped but I smiled. I think I do love her. Shes dreaming about me

"I love you too Bella." I answered.

Seconds later.

"Yes Edward I will marry you." I stared at her with wide eyes. Marry me? But I was not planning on marrying her until she became a vampire. Wait she must be dreaming about our future. So I am going to be her companion. I smiled at that thought. I never thought I would never be in love, escpeccaly a human, soon to be a vampire.

* * *

**_Aw so sweet, Well I told you this is mostly dialogue and switching point of views. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't know when I am going to update. I probably wont update this week because of dance practice and help the girls who are trying out for JV drill team officers. Please Review._**


End file.
